


Armor Can't Protect One From Everything

by Celestial_Lorekeeper



Category: Trollhunters (Cartoon), Trollhunters - Daniel Kraus & Guillermo del Toro
Genre: And Jim needs this, Because TrollDad is awesome!, Complete, Fatherly Blinky, Hurt/Comfort, Sick Jim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 17:41:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14218332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celestial_Lorekeeper/pseuds/Celestial_Lorekeeper
Summary: Blinky has come to understand quite a bit about humans through his interactions with the Trollhunter and his friends. But when Jim falls ill, will he find a way to help? Can be viewed as part of the 'Tales of the Trollhunters' series, like a prologue, but can also be a standalone.





	1. Chapter One

Chapter One

The Heroes' Forge, the place where many a Trollhunter had honed their skills over the ages. Set with dangerous, even deadly, obstacles and traps that sprang from the walls, ceiling, and floor at the pull of a lever, the open space was considered sacred to the Trolls of Trollmarket.

And it was currently the training ground of the current (and first human) Trollhunter, Jim. In the time since the young man had become Trollhunter Jim's skills with his sword had increased by leaps and bounds. Where at first he had spent much of his training sessions running from danger with cries of fear now he easily called his sword to his hand to clash with Draal or pursue Aaarrrggghh! through swinging blades and across spinning gears, holding his own in any challenge quite well. His mentor, Blinky, was in particular proud of his human friend, though they all were for his amazing progress.

Which was what made what Blinky all the more concerned today when he realized that for some reason today Jim wasn't quite living up to his own standards. Everything had started out normally. Jim, Toby, and Claire had showed up to train, and though Jim had brought a water bottle tucked in his backpack with him the scholarly Troll had thought nothing of it. He had praised the act, in fact, citing how thirsty Jim always seemed after training and to have the water on hand would undeniably be an assistance. Toby and Claire both had given Jim odd looks as they'd parted ways for their respective training, but neither had commented and for the first hour and a half or so Jim had paced Draal well. But now Blinky we beginning to see that Jim was tiring far too soon for his usual training sessions. His swings were slow, easy for the warrior Troll to dodge and his parries weak, off-balance. And when Draal would inevitably knock the human to the stone floor, Jim got up only after a moment, seeming to need to catch his breath first.

"This is odd," murmured Blinky to himself, all six eyes darting over Jim as the Trollhunter once again climbed to his feet, shaking his head as if to clear it. "Perhaps something is distracting him?"

"This is not like you, Trollhunter," Draal was saying as Jim set himself for the next clash of blades. "Just so you know, trying to make your opponent believe falsely that you are weaker than you are is a tactic that will often get you killed."

"I'm fine," Jim replied, panting. "Let's go."

Hearing footsteps behind him Blinky turned to see Toby joining him.

"How was your training, Tobias?" he asked with a smile, though he noticed that the stout teen was looking at his best friend with concern. "I believe Aaarrrggghh! was going to test you on how long you could keep him away from an objective, correct?"

"It went okay," was the distracted reply. "I needed a break." Aaarrrggghh! rumbled an agreement as he came to join them. The big Troll watched the sparring session before them a moment, then looked at Blinky.

"Jim slow."

"Yes, I noticed that myself. Perhaps Master Jim's heart isn't into his training today?" The trio couldn't help wincing as Draal happened to catch Jim by a particularly hard blow, sending him tumbling. The Trollhunter was quick to get up at least, sensing that the son of the previous Trollhunter wasn't about to let up, and blocked just in time. He pushed clear, darting back to give himself some space and Draal noticed coughing once before resetting. Another time blade met blade, a twist from Draal turned Jim's sword aside and he came in for a strike at his opponent's shoulders. Jim handily dodged, bending over... but it wasn't because of his skills, a thing Draal realized a moment later as Jim dropped his sword and stumbled backwards, an armoured fist to his lips as he was taken by a coughing fit.

"Jim?" Draal lowered his sword as Jim continued to cough, focus utterly shattering so that he lost his armor, then much to all of their alarm he dropped to his knees, seemingly fighting to draw breath against the hard internal convulsions.

"Master Jim!"

"Jimbo!" The three on the sidelines ran over as Jim started hitting himself on the chest, trying to clear his airway. He glanced their way - Blinky was highly alarmed to see tears rimming his eyes from the struggle for air - and pointed towards his bag by the door.

"Your backpack - ah! Your water!" As Toby reached his friend and gave a couple thumps with his fist against Jim's back Blinky ran back up the backpack, grabbed the water bottle, and ran to Jim's side. Thankfully by this time the fit was fading, just a few coughs sputtering from Jim's lips. He drew in a wheezing breath, then managed to sip some of the water before finally drawing a clear breath and sitting up to lean back with a sigh.

"Master Jim," Blinky asked softly, "are you alright?"

"Choking?" Aaarrrggghh! asked. Jim shook his head, but it was Toby who answered.

"He's sick."

"It's just a chest cold," Jim clarified before anyone could speak up. "Nothing serious. I took something to help earlier, but I suppose it just wore off." He rummaged around in his backpack until he found a plastic bottle, opening it to remove two pills and swallowing them with a drink of water, then doing the same with a pair of blue pills from a shiny foil packet.

"Master Jim," Blinky scolded in a reprimanding yet concerned tone, "while I understand your training is important both to you and to us, for you to jeopardise your health by training when you are less-than-at-your-best is foolish. There are other ways to train that would be easier on you."

"I know, but a Trollhunter can't call in sick, Blinky. I have to be able to function if something happens, no matter how I'm feeling." He got to his feet, taking a deep breath. "Ok, let's go again. For the glory of Merlin -" Jim was silenced suddenly as Aaarrrggghh! put a large hand over the teen's mouth.

"I agree with Aaarrrggghh!." Blinky folded his lower hands, gesturing with his upper pair as he spoke. "You have a point that you may have to one day battle while ill, but training yourself to the point of injury or collapse will not help. You have done enough for today." Seeing that even Draal, usually always up for more mock-battles, was sheathing his blade Jim knew he was outvoted. He sighed as Aaarrrggghh removed his hand, then nodded.

"Alright." He put the Amulet away. "At least I can always study some in the library."

"That you can. Come, Master Jim." Blinky led the way back to the library, though Draal opted to remain in the Heroes' Forge for some personal training, and they spent the remaining time together surrounded by the accumulated lore of trollkind.

But as Jim left, having had another considerably milder coughing fit and assuring his friends that he was fine, Blinky couldn't help but worry.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part Two: Jim is really sick and Blinky decides to do something about it!

The next day Blinky was as usual in the library with Aaarrrggghh! doing sone research when he heard a single pair of footsteps approaching, human footsteps. He stood and turned to greet his visitor whom he believed to be Jim, early for training, but was surprised when Toby came into view.

"Hey, Blinky."

"Greetings, Tobias. May I ask why Master Jim isn't with you? It's very odd for you to come to Trollmarket alone." Toby and Aaarrrggghh! shared a greeting fistbump as he answered.

"Yeah, Jim's 'chest cold' got worse during the night. He wanted me to tell you that he won't be able to train today." The teen set down his backpack with a groan. "Had to get all his homework too - man they piled it on!"

"His illness has worsened?" The nagging sensation of dread that had lingered in the Troll all night twisted up into full worry.

"He's got the flu."

"Flew?" Aaarrrggghh! repeated. "Grew wings?" That got a smile from Toby.

"If only something that cool! Nah, 'flu's' short for 'influenza.' It's a sickness." Blinky was moving to look through his bookshelves as the teen continued explaining. "It's a common thing, really. Some people get it every year. Sucks though when you do."

"Hmm..." Blinky was turning pages in a newer book in his collection. "It says here that influenza causes the victim to suffer a fever, shaking chills, muscle aches, nausea, coughing - well we know about that one - as well as profound fatigue and sinus congestion or something called 'runny nose." He frowned. "It sounds dreadful! Our poor Trollhunter."

"Get better?"

"By Merlin!" Blinky's eyes were wide. "It says here that people die from it!"

"Only if something goes really, really wrong!" Toby quickly put in so they wouldn't panic. "A long time back there was a bad outbreak, but now it realty only can kill you if there's something already wrong with your immune system or you're older or stuff. And Jim's mom's a doctor, remember? She probably already has him on the right medicine." Blinky took a steadying breath, closing the book and setting it back on the shelf.

"You're right, Tobias, of course. His mother surely has everything under control, and soon enough Master Jim will be back with us training as good as ever."

"Miss him," rumbled Aaarrrgggh!. "Hope better soon."

"I'll pass on the well-wishes, big guy. He'll appreciate 'em." Blinky's brow ridges furrowed slightly in sudden thought, then he nodded quietly to himself.

"Well, I've got to drop these off at Jim's house," Toby said as he shouldered the bag again with a grunt. "Any messages you want me to pass on? Any books you want me to give to him?" This last was quite an effort on Toby's part, given his previous comment about how heavy his bag was, but Blinky appreciated the gesture; even this ill they all knew how Jim would feel about missing out on training. That's what made his choice to not even try to make an appearance all the more telling.

"No, I think Master Jim should just rest. But yes, please pass on our hopes for a speedy recovery, and that I'll see him soon."

"Got it! I'll come by tomorrow for training. See ya!" As Toby departed, Aaarrrggghh! looked at Blinky curiously.

"Planning something." Blinky chuckled at the perceptiveness of his friend.

"Truly, you know me too well. Yes I am, but I need to wait for sundown. Come, lets see if anything around Trollmarket might be able to help our ailing friend feel better."

ooooooooooooooooooooo

Jim lay in his bed, groaning softly. It was late at night, by his best guess around midnight. His mom had stepped in several hours before, just prior to her leaving for work, to check up on him and make sure he had water (both on the nightstand as well as a couple of bottles in a small cooler by his bed, just in case) and all the pills that he needed to help him be comfortable while he rode out the flu. Pain pills, something for nausea, and an antiviral she'd prescribed herself (bonus on her being a doctor; he never had to go to an office for diagnosis and treatment). But given she'd 'called in' for the first part of her shift, it was quite likely that she would be arriving home late. Not that that was so much of a shock; it happened quite frequently. A part of Jim was proud that she was so good at what she did she was in such high demand, and usually he could take care of himself well enough. But right now?

Right now he was in pain and feeling wretched and honestly rather lonely. The house was just so quiet and dark save for a nightlight in the hall outside his room his mom had insisted she plug in, just in case he had to get up in a hurry so he wouldn't trip on anything. Toby had stopped by to give him his homework from school and pass on get wells from Claire, Blinky and Aaarrrggghh!, but he hadn't been able to stay. Not only did he not want to get sick, he had to get home to his Nana and help her get to a doctor's appointment of her own.

A weak cough sounded, and Jim wearily pushed himself up a bit to sip at the water before huddling back down under the covers. He was buried by two heavy blankets, but just couldn't get warm!

Ug... I wonder what time it is. Maybe I can take some more pain pills - ug, can't see the clock. Apparently when he'd tried to turn off the alarm that morning he'd spun it around, and now he had no oomph in him to turn it back. He groaned, a tremor of cold wracking his body and his muscles cramping briefly. Jim closed his eyes and shifted, trying to get comfortable.

Creaking from the stairs outside caught his attention, making him wonder if his mom had actually been let leave early, then his door opened.

"Master Jim?"

"Blinky?" Surprised, Jim raised his head as the Troll stepped in, closing the door behind him, then started to sit up only to have Blinky moving to his side and gently pushing him back down.

"No, no, Master Jim. Just relax. You need it to recover."

"I take it Toby told you?" Jim winced as he heard how hoarse his voice was. Blinky noticed too by his expression, but he only nodded and sat down on the bedside so that Jim didn't have to twist uncomfortably to see him.

"He did. I admit I was worried, so I wanted to stop by myself and see how you were." Jim smiled, though he knew he looked bad.

"I'll be fine. Mom's given me a thorough look-over, and I'm on medicine so I get over it faster." He winced as his head throbbed and shifted again, the muscles in his legs protesting now. "Can - can you see what time it is?" Blinky looked over, then picked up the alarm clock.

"Ten past midnight." Jim groaned.

"I can't take anything for another half an hour!" A bit hesitantly Blinky set the clock down and rested an upper hand on Jim's shoulder.

"The book I read said that you might be suffering some discomfort from this. Is there - anything I can do?" Jim shifted restlessly.

"Probably not, unless you found some Troll medicine I can take."

"Sadly no. What medicine we have would likely not work on you, from what I researched." Jim chuckled.

"How'd I know you would've researched this." Blinky chuckled as well, glad that the Trollhunter at least still had his sense of humor. Jim adjusted the covers again, then grimaced and shifted his legs, rolling to his back then onto his side again after a moment and curling his legs, but accidentally hitting Blnky in the lower back in the process.

"Oof!"

"Sorry, Blinky."

"No, it's alright, Master Jim. Do whatever you need to be comfortable. I'll move if I need to."

"You're okay." The teen shuddered. "I hate having the flu."

Blinky watched him in silence for a bit as Jim pulled the covers tight to himself, closing his eyes and shivering visibly. The Troll hatred seeing his friends suffer so, even if it were from something that he would recover from.

Privately, to himself (though other Trolls likely had noticed if made no verbal comment directly to him, aside from Aaarrrggghh! whom had said so at first awareness and thus of course spoke up) Blinky viewed Jim from something of a fatherly position. He had definitely warmed quickly to the boy from their first meeting when Jim had acquired the Amulet of Merlin, but over the course of his training his fondness grew. It hadn't been until Jim's sixteenth birthday, however, when Blinky had found out about Jim's father that the emotion had really hit home. After all, the effort he had gone through to get the parts for the Vespa, then offering to help Jim build it (as his human father once had, only he failed to live up to that promise unlike Blinky) weren't something he had to do. He had wanted to, wanted to step into that role, if Jim also wanted it or felt that Blinky could fulfil it. Nothing had ever been said between them, so the Troll was still a bit on the fence on how the human felt on the topic. The best he could reason himself to do (seriously, how did one broach something like that, especially when the established relationship was as theirs was?) was to be the best mentor and trainer he could be for Jim, offering everything from advice to a listening ear when it was needed, and stand at his side through whatever life and destiny threw at the teen, as his father hadn't been strong enough of character to do.

And that was where an idea came from. Blinky had not been a child himself for a long, long time, centuries actually, but he did recall a few things, non-medical things, that helped young trolls when they were ill. And over the course of knowing Jim, Blinky had come to realize that Trolls and Humans were far more alike than many Trolls had ever thought. So perhaps - ?

As Jim gave another shudder, eyes shut against a small cough, he felt a gentle pressure on his back in two places, as Blinky rested his two left hands there and began rubbing in a firm, but gentle, circular motion. The teen's blue eyes blinked open curiously, then drifted closed again and sighed deeply.

"I apologize if I am breaking some personal boundary," Blinky started to say, thinking the reaction indicated some discomfort with the contact, but Jim shook his head.

"Nah." Though the Trollhunter had said just a word, it was all the encouragement Blinky needed to continue. Slowly, even though the layers of blankets, the Troll felt Jim's back and shoulders relax, then saw him actually stretch out a bit as he lay on his side, as if it was in fact helping. For a while they were silent aside from the sweeping pass of Blinky's hands on Jim's back, and by the evening out of the teen's breathing Blinky even began to think that he'd dozed off! Well, good – he clearly hadn't been resting well before. Thankfully, despite what some larger Trolls might say about Blinky and his less-than-warrior (or even remotely brawny) physique and small size, he not only had the general physical endurance of any Troll, but all his research and scribing had given him great hand and arm stamina; he felt like he could continue this practically until sunrise, were it needed.

At the very least, Blinky continued rubbing the Trollhunter's back until the time came that Jim said he could take more medicine, then while the lower left hand kept up the motion he gently shook Jim's shoulder with the upper.

"Huh?" Jim blinked slowly, as if he'd been unaware that he'd fallen asleep.

"I regret having to wake you, but I think you can take more medicine now. It's past one." Jim blinked again, lifting his head slightly to peer at the clock's glowing numbers, then laid back onto the pillow again.

"I think I'm fine for now." That made Blinky live up to his name and blink all six eyes in surprise; given how badly he'd been hurting for, clearly, the librarian would've thought Jim would be eager to take something for it. But he just resumed his backrub with both hands, not commenting. If what he was doing was helping that much, then who was he to argue? Jim was silent again, though his eyes remained open, then he asked quietly, "Hey, Blinky?"

"Yes, Master Jim?"

"I know I missed training today. Do you think you could... tell me what else was in that book I started on?" Blinky was touched that he was asked; even if unintended, it at least gave reason for him to remain and continue to help this remarkable human.

"I'd be delighted."

"Thanks." Jim gave another sigh, eyes closing but seeming alert at least as he murmured softly, "First time I've felt warm all day." Blinky just smiled, then began speaking from memory.

"After Kanjigar the Courageous had felled Zulkis the Bezerker, his true goal, the lair of Gunmar's general, Sungran the Sunderer, was within sight..."


End file.
